Se parece tanto a ti
by Mac Snape
Summary: Y hoy, una vez más me permito recordarla, y con recordarla a ella me es inevitable recordarte a ti... SS/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Severus Snape no nació de mi imaginación, pero es mío (y de todas sus fans, estoy segura).**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Y hoy, una vez más me permito recordarla, y con recordarla a ella me es inevitable recordarte a ti, pero créeme cuando te digo que no fue intencional recordarla, porque no fue intencional mirar esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos, a los tuyos... Porque cuando estaba con ella, sentía que estaba contigo, porque era ella, pero yo te veía a ti, siempre fuiste y serás tú... Lily...

La primera vez que la recordé habían pasado diez años, diez años que no la había visto, diez años desde la última vez que te vi...

Era 1 de septiembre y ese año entraba tu hijo, Lily, y desde que lo vi me pareció el vivo retrato de James Potter, pero me bastó con mirarle a los ojos para compararlos con los suyos, los tuyos...

Y es que, ella era tan identica a ti... Y ahora me parece que fue ayer cuando nosotros, aún siendo estudiantes, y más importante, aún siendo amigos, Lily, ¿recuerdas en quinto año, que vimos a una niña de primero idéntica a ti? ¿Recuerdas que su color de cabello era idéntico? ¿Recuerdas que ambas tenían los ojos verdes?

Yo sí lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo tan bien, como recuerdo el primer año como profesor de pociones, y es que la primera clase que di, el primer día, fue la suya, y recuerdo claramente que ella se sentaba en el mismo lugar que tú, Lily, siempre compartimos la clase de pociones, me fue inevitable pensar en ti con sólo verla, y es que, ella era tan buena, como lo fuiste tú...

Y parece que fue ayer cuando tocó por primera vez la puerta de mi despacho, habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de las clases y yo ya odiaba tener que impartirles a los alcornoques que se hacían llamar estudiantes, y yo dije un "pase" casi por inercia, porque presentía que era Albus Dumbledore, que una vez más me hacia una visita para preguntarme "¿Qué tal la pasas muchacho?" aunque yo sabía que aún no se fiaba de mi, y como fiarse de un "mortífago arrepentido" de 21 años, que hasta hace menos de seis meses había cometido actos atroces sin ningún remordimiento.

Pero no me lo podía creer cuando la vi entrar, con un libro de Pociones Avanzadas sujeto entre sus temblorosas manos, caminando forma extraña por los nervios, con un moño de cabellos rojizos, y recuerdo que se plantó frente a mi escritorio y con el labio inferior temblando me saludó.

—Buenas tardes, profesor.

—Dippet ¿a qué debo su honorable visita?— pregunte sarcásticamente, levantando una ceja (algo común en mi).

—Bueno, señor... verá, yo quisiera... que sí usted... pues saber... sí usted...

—Deje de balbucear— le reclamé perdiendo la insignificante paciencia con la que contaba. La joven dio un respingo ante mi tono de voz y tras aclararse la garganta empezó con un interrogatorio de la materia, después de haber respondido a todas sus preguntas se retiró.

Pero yo no pude moverme de mi sitio aún después de haber escuchado la puerta cerrarse, y es que en ese entonces yo estaba practicando Oclumancia y Legeremancia, y esta última se salía de control, y pude captar un pensamiento antes de que ella se fuera, "yo lo recuerdo profesor, y me sigue pareciendo atractivo como en mi tercer grado, cuando aún era sólo Snape."

Sólo pude reaccionar cuando vi entrar a un muy extrañado Albus que me preguntaba sí me encontraba bien.

Esa fue la primer visita de muchas que recibí día tras día, siempre referentes a la materia, hasta que un día se quedo sin preguntas y aún así siguió visitando mi despacho, hasta ese día...

Y aún puedo recordar ese maldito día, y como no recordar ese 31 de octubre cuando supe que el Lord realizaría el ataque para acabar con el hijo de Potter, con tu hijo... Lily yo estuve ahí, pero maldita sea, llegue tan tarde, que cuando estaba en la reja del portón escuche una explosión, que cuando entré a la casa vi el cuerpo inerte de James Potter en las escaleras, que cuando llegué a la habitación de tu hijo me desmorone, Lily yo estuve ahí, y te mire, te mire en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y tu piel aún seguía cálida, y no pude evitar sentir impotencia Lily, y rabia, una rabia hacia el Lord, hacia mi, hacia Albus, y hacia tu hijo...

Y es que aún puedo escuchar el llanto del pequeño Potter que yacía en la cuna, y recuerdo cuando me acerque a él, y cuando coloque mis manos en su cuello, pero entonces me miró, con esas esmeraldas, y yo no pude hacer nada más que quedarme ahí, derramando lágrimas sin atreverme a girarme hacia ti para verte, hasta que escuche una moto fuera de la casa, y que alguien entraba, fue entonces que me desaparecí...

Esa noche también tocó a mi despacho, pero nadie le abrió la puerta, y así fue por un mes entero, hasta que una noche se atrevió (a sabiendas que era de mi casa y yo no sería capaz de quitarle puntos) a entrar a mi despacho sin siquiera tocar, y me vio ahí, sentado mirando a la nada, y es que yo estaba pensando en ti... y me gire a ver quien había osado entrar a mi territorio, y un nudo se formó en mi garganta al verla, al verte...

Sé que fue un error acercarme a ella, y fue un error cuando la acorrale entre la puerta y mi cuerpo, y fue peor cuando acerque mi rostro al de ella, y cuando ella acortó la distancia que nos separaba...

Ahora que me pongo a pensar, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que con ella fui la persona más egoísta que he conocido... Y es que ella aún no había cumplido los 17 cuando recibió su primer beso (que fue brusco y más parecido al ataque de un depredador que a encontrado a su presa), a manos de su profesor de 21, que en esos momentos no la veía a ella, te veía a ti... Y aún puedo sentir el sabor metálico de su labio inferior al morderlo, y aún puedo escuchar ese pequeño quejido que me volvió aún más loco en ese momento, pero a la vez me regresaba a la cordura.

Porque entonces te recordé sin vida entre mis brazos, y supe que ella no eras tú, ella nunca fue Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Severus Snape no nació de mi imaginación, pero es mío :)**_

 _ **tampoco la Lily Evans (Potter) me pertenece, por suerte...**_

 _ **todo es de una rubia que se hace llamar Jotaká**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Seguramente repruebes mi actitud, y como no reprobar la actitud de un maestro que besa a su alumna por su parecido a la mujer que ama, yo lo hice, y también me pregunte, qué sería de mi si Albus se enterara, y en ese momento no supe responderme, (esta de más decirte que me dio un sermón de tres horas y casi pierdo mi empleo y su confianza, por una vez que llegó a mi despacho y éste estaba bajo llave -tendré que aclararte que mantengo un horario rutinario en el día, y eh de decir que Albus lo conoce, y también debo aclarar que nunca cierro mi despacho si estoy dentro-, y cuando abrí y vio que había una estudiante, su preocupación se hizo notoria, y no fue nada difícil para él entrar en su mente, y es que ella era un libro abierto, y tal vez no hubiera encontrado nada, si ella no estuviera pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, si ella no estuviera aún respirando entrecortadamente después de la sesión de besos que tuvimos, ella sentada en mi escritorio y yo entre sus piernas).

Lily, fui el dueño de sus primeras veces (y aunque no quiera admitirlo, me regodeo de decir que algunas primeras veces también fueron mías, porque como sabrás, durante mis años de estudiante, yo me dedique a eso, a estudiar, mientras todos iban a ver los partidos de quidditch, o salían a pasear por Hogsmeade, yo estaba en mi sala común o en la biblioteca, porque eso no me importaba, no sí no era contigo Lily, pero siempre que estuve con ella, sólo pensaba en ti, creía que eras tú, creía que eran tus labios, creía que era tu cuerpo...). Yo fui su "primer amor", fui su primer beso (robado o no, fui el primero), fui su primer encuentro furtivo en un pasillo, o su primer escapada de su clase por ir a verme, fui el primero en explorar su anatomía, y fui el primero con el que experimentó, Lily, fui su primera vez y pese a que no eras tú, puedo decir que fue la experiencia más gratificante en mi vida...

Ya estábamos por terminar el año escolar, y sabíamos que no nos volveríamos a ver, y fue ella la que me visitó a mi despacho, y fue ella la que se lanzó a mi pecho en busca de mis labios, y fui yo quien profundizó el beso mientras me sentaba en el sillón de cuero negro frente a la chimenea y la sentaba a ella en mi regazo con las piernas separadas una a cada lado de mi cadera, y empezó a desabrochar mi levita botón por botón, mientras yo pasaba las palmas de mis manos por debajo de su falda para tocar sus piernas, que por el sólo contacto sentía que me quemaban, y cuando ella ya me había sacado la camisa, yo ya la tenía en ropa interior, pero sabía que iba a ser su primer vez, y como bien caballero tenía que llevarla a la cama (pensando que te llevaba a ti), y la recosté con parsimonia, mientras ella trataba de desabrocharme el pantalón, ella ya estaba desnuda, y me volví a poner en pie para liberar por fin mi erección, se que ella se miró de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en mi miembro por más tiempo con un sólo pensamiento (que no hizo falta entrar a su mente para averiguarlo), "¿Cómo se sentirá?" y ahora me pregunto ¿cómo se sintió estar por primera vez dentro de ella? ¿Cómo se sintió cuando ella marcó mi espalda con sus uñas? ¿Cuándo la mordí en el hombro y le fue inevitable llegar a su primer orgasmo? ¿Cuándo gritó mi nombre? ¿Cuándo salí de ella y se recostó en mi pecho? ¿Cuándo creyó que yo ya estaba dormido porque tenía los ojos cerrados y ella susurró un "Te amo" apenas audible...?

Quiero aclarar, aclararme, aclararle y aclararte a ti, que sólo he amado a una persona (después de mi madre), y esa persona siempre fuiste y seguirás siendo tú, y aunque en ella te veía a ti, nunca me sentí capaz de mentirle diciéndole que la amaba, y fue por eso que el último día que la tuve en mi despacho hable con ella, y aún recuerdo lo que le dije aquella tarde de sábado, un día antes que subiera en el expreso en un viaje de no regreso.

—No va a funcionar— dije con tono monótono, sintiendo en sus ojos las lágrimas que estaban a punto de ser derramadas.

—¿Por qué?— apenas pronunció con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tienes una vida por delante, quieres trabajar en el Ministerio, si estas conmigo no podrás hacer lo que quieras.

—N-no me importa sí tengo que vivir aquí, ¿es que no lo entiendes, Severus? Te amo, quiero estar contigo— me reclamó tomando mis enormes manos entre las pequeñas suyas.

—Es lo mejor— le dije aún sin soltarme.

—¿Para quién?

—Para ti— ella soltó un bufido de indignación y se giró dándome la espalda, después de controlar su respiración volvió a mirarme y me dijo lo más calmada que pudo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé, Severus? ¿Crees que no sé que no me amas?— yo me mantuve impasible, permitiéndole hablar —. ¿Crees que no sé que sí pasamos estos meses juntos fue por mi parecido a la Gryffindor madre de Harry Potter? Sólo quiero que me lo digas, dime Severus que sentías que yo era ella— y pese a que tenía razón yo no podía decírselo, porque no podía romperla más de lo que estaba.

Y en vez de eso, la bese, para callar sus verdades, y esa noche fue la última que la tuve desnuda en mi cama, gimiendo mi nombre mientras llegaba al orgasmo, una y otra vez, hasta que el cansancio nos ganó y dormimos juntos, está de más decir que al día siguiente cuando ella despertó yo ya no estaba en la cama, sino en mi despacho revisando los últimos detalles antes de ir de regreso a mi casa en La Hilandera (casa que ella nunca conoció). Ella se arregló en mi habitación y se despidió de mi con un último beso y un último "Te amo".


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Severus Snape no nació de mi imaginación, pero es mío :)**_

 _ **tampoco la Lily Evans (Potter) me pertenece, por suerte...**_

 _ **todo es de una rubia que se hace llamar Jotaká**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Está de más decir que no la volví a ver después de su graduación.

Y hoy, 1 de septiembre de 1997, me encuentro en el Gran Comedor, sentado en el lugar que Albus Dumbledore ocupó por casi 50 años, con los Carrow a cada lado de mi, y McGonagall, dirigiendo la elección de las casas.

Y hoy, fue cuando al ver entrar a todos los niños nuevos, entre todos pude vislumbrar un par de ojos esmeralda, y se confirmaron mis sospechas al escuchar ese nombre...

—Adams, Eileen.

Recuerdo cuando ella encontró uno de los libros del príncipe mestizo y me hizo contarle sobre mis padres.

—Sí tenemos una hija la llamaremos Eileen.

—¿Y si no es mi hija?

—¿No quieres tener una familia conmigo?— preguntó ofendida.

—En caso de que no fuera mía.

—Aún así le llamaría Eileen, es un hermoso nombre...

Fue hace 16 años que no la volví a ver, y supe por fuentes internas (si se le puede llamar así a Albus y a McGonagall) que trabajaba en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo Mágico, también me enteré que había conocido a un auror de intercambio y tras algunos años se casó con él.

Ahora me queda el pensar que esa niña pudo ser mía, Lily... claro, su piel sería más pálida y tal ves su cabello fuera negro.

Tras varios segundos el Sombrero grito a todo pulmón.

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Si hubiera sido mi hija ahora sería una Slytherin de cuna, y no se las vería tan mal con los Carrow, sería tan o más lista que un Ravenclaw, sería enemiga natural de los Gryffindor, y sería una experta en pociones.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal ves no sería como las niñas que se sienten orgullosas de sus padres y como estar orgullo de alguien que a pesar de estar del bando de los buenos a cometido actos que hacen dudar su lealtad.

Recuerdo la primera vez que ella vio mi marca, esa serpiente que rapta por el cráneo de una calavera, estaba en mi despacho cuando ella entró sin tocar, yo traía sólo una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y los primeros botones desabrochados, ella identificó la marca de inmediato.

Y fue la primer persona, después de Dumbledore, que supo que yo estaba arrepentido, aunque siempre trate de evitar darle la razón por la que me había cambiado de bando.

Si esta niña fuera mi hija tal ves me negaría, tal ves estaría avergonzada...

Pero no puedo seguir pensando en cuál sería su reacción mientras camino de regreso a la Dirección, y es que, una cabellera castaña se planta frente a mi y al bajar mi vista, miro esos ojos... Ella, un poco tímida (cosa que me recuerda a su madre), me saluda y me entrega un sobré sellado, se despide y corre hacia no se dónde...

Cuando llego, me siento en la silla y abro veo la carta, indudablemente es su letra, aunque ahora sea más estilizada y pequeña. Comienzo a leer e imagino que es su voz la que me habla.

"Profesor Snape:

Aún me es increíble pensar, cómo de sólo "Snape" pasó a ser "profesor" y después se volvió "Severus", aunque ahora vuelve a ser "profesor".

Esta no es una carta donde le confieso que le sigo amando con la misma intensidad de mi adolescencia, tampoco le reclamo sí no se dió algo más entre nosotros, esto sólo es para recordarle que pese a todo, yo estoy de su lado.

Sí no le he contactado en estos años -pese a saber donde encontrarle-, fue porque supe que debía tomar un camino diferente -uno donde no existía la posibilidad de un "nosotros"-.

Quiero confesarle que me alegró enterarme que el año anterior usted consiguiera por fin el puesto que tanto añoraba, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no quiero imaginar que tan estricto fue, si con mencionar Pociones hablamos de un 15 en escala del 1 al 10.

Supe -como todo el Mundo Mágico-, lo sucedido al finalizar ese año escolar. Pero le confieso que aunque todos estén en su contra al confesarse como un "Mortifago" yo no dudo en usted y creo febrilmente que tenía sus razones justificadas -como todo el tiempo, tratándose del ex director Albus Dumbledore-.

Este curso que empieza, donde usted es considerado un traidor, tanto para la Órden, como para los demás maestros de la institución, quiero decirle que YO confió, y yo, entre todo el mundo, le perdono, por todos los errores que cometió.

...por decirle a Ella "sangre sucia".

Por unirse al Señor Tenebroso.

Por confiar en quién no debía.

Por todo, le perdono.

Para mi, usted es un hombre sin culpas, sin enemigos, sin peligro.

Sé que tal ves mi perdón no le sea suficiente, pero yo se lo otorgo porque confié -confio- en usted, con mi vida entera.

L. Adams."

No pude contener las lágrimas, llore, como cuando lo hice con ella, la única persona que me conoció realmente y siempre estuvo ahí, no es que tú no estuvieras Lily, pero ella nunca me abandonó, y fue eso lo que la hizo diferente, porque al final ella no era tú, pero yo estaba tan ciego que no la pude ver a ella, todo el tiempo te vi a ti, sólo a ti, Lily.

~oOoOo~

Siento mi cuerpo temblar, tirado en esta habitación, con una cantidad excesiva de veneno en mi sistema, pero es más el dolor interno que lo provocado por Nagini, sé que voy a morir Lily, y sé que hoy será la última vez que la recuerde y te recuerde a ti, y ahora con toda seguridad puedo decirte, que no me arrepiento de nada, mucho menos de ella, porque de no haber sido por ella, no hubiera tenido esa fantasía contigo, y esos momentos que sólo creí que pasarían en sueños.

Abro mis ojos y veo los suyos, los tuyos -a través de tu hijo-, y sólo pido una última voluntad antes de partir, para -ojalá- reunirme contigo, pero sino, para recordarle y recordarte a ti... Siempre...

—Mírame.

* * *

 ** _N/A: este es el final._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima :)_**

 ** _Mac Snape._**


End file.
